blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
A character from the video game series BlazBlue, making his first appearance in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. A wanted criminal in his homeworld for his repeated attacks against the NOL, he became embroiled in a larger conflict that threatened to destroy the entire world. Abilities Ragna's main form of combat is the giant sword strapped onto his back, known as Bloodedge. His fighting style is very wild and undisciplined, switching from forward to reverse grip at random, and incorporating punches and kicks as well. This can make him unpredictable, but often leaves him open for counterattacks. His main power, however, comes from his right arm. The artificial arm is actually the current state of the Azure Grimoire, a powerful magical device that absorbs other beings' souls. In combat, this power manifests as a smoky black energy, which can drain the life of his opponent and add it to his own, recovering his injuries mid-battle. Fully activating the Azure Grimoire can put him in a temporary "powered up" state, increasing his strength, the amount of darkness he uses, and how much life he drains from his enemy. But once the powered up state ends, he can't activate the Grimoire again for a while, which can leave him vulnerable. Personality Ragna is very brash and crass in his mannerisms, usually acting grumpy or annoyed about something. He's not afraid to speak his mind, and he most often will, especially when he's complaining about how unfair the situation is for him. Despite this, he is a good person at heart, generally acting to help others even if he acts like he doesn't care. He often acts with very little regard for his own life, though whether this is due to some deep self-hatred or just due to a lack of thinking his up for debate. He is rather jaded and pessimistic, rarely thinking that things will end well and often expecting something to go wrong. He can come off as rather dumb or slow at times, but that's more because he hates double-talk and being unclear in speech and just wants to get to the point. History Sometime after defeating Mu-12 and getting his left arm replaced, Ragna was shocked to find that Taokaka, who was originally going to be his travel companion to Ikargua, had disappeared. At his master Jubei's request, he set out to Ikaruga alone to find Yuuki Terumi, and hopefully Taokaka along the way. As time passed, Ragna was disturbed to hear that more and more people from his world had gone missing. Even people like Terumi and Relius Clover had vanished without a trace. Unsure of what to do next, he decided to head back to his old home in the hopes of getting his head on straight and starting anew. However, once he had arrived, he fell into one of the same dimensional rifts that many of the others had fallen into. Upon arriving in the BLN world, Ragna wandered through the Town for approximately a month, living as a vagrant and just barely scraping by. Then, after getting involved in a Twisted battle in Town, he followed Static Shock to Wayne Manor and chose to live there, where he met many of the people that had gone missing. Relationships Blair Ragna is in a "relationship" with Blair, though what sort of relationship is often debated by others. Ragna views it as simply a "friends with benefits" sort of thing, believing that them being a "proper couple" is both an impossibility and unnecessary. He enjoys being around her regardless of what they're doing, and to him, that's enough. Nu-13 Ragna still finds Nu-13 incredibly aggravating and anger-inducing, and the fact that she refused to leave him and Blair alone only added to that. Even after her supposed personality change, he's still wary around her. Their history is still fresh in his mind, and he's not entirely sure the procedure that changed her will stick. Category:Character